Can I Have This Dance?
by Lemonly
Summary: What would have happened if Matt hadn't been sick during "Ballad".


"… and Rachel and Matt will be working together" Mr. Shuester said, pulling the last two names out of the hat. Matt sat up straighter in his chair, which earned him teasing smirks from Puck and Mike. He shot them both glares and everyone waited for the diva to complain.

"I look forward to working with you on this project, Matthew." Rachel said, writing her number on his hand and walking out of the room. He watched go with a look of awe on his face. He had had a crush on her since the first day he saw her and he was going to use this project as a way to woo her. Little did he know, she was planning on using this project to win him over.

Friday arrived faster than Matt had hoped. He wanted another week of just him and Rachel. He was not prepared for her to walk into the room. For their duet, they had decided to dress up. He wore a pair of black dress pants and shoes with a light blue, almost white, button up. When Rachel walked into the room, he swore his heart stopped. She was wearing a strapless white dress that came down to her knees. It rhinestones on the top and a shear, glittery, materials over the rest of the dress. The white heeled sandals made her legs seem longer than they were. Her hair was down but curled slightly. To Matt, she looked like an angel.

They sat together and watched the other performances. Well, Rachel watched them, he watched Rachel. He made up his mind. He couldn't talk himself into telling her how he felt during the week they had together, so he was going to kiss her after their song. He didn't have time to talk himself out of it, as Mr. Shuester called them up to go last. Matt threw his black jacket on and joined Rachel in the center of the room. Once he was in place behind her, she cued the band. (_Rachel, _**Matt,**_** Both)**_

_Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.  
_  
_Won't you promise me_ **(Now won't you promise me**)  
_That you'll never forget_ **(We'll keep dancing)**  
**To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next**

_**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do**_

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
  
_So can I have this dance?_ **(Can I have this dance?)**  
_Can I have this dance?_

**Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
**  
**And you can't keep us** **apart** (_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_  
**Cause my heart is where ever you are** _(Cause my heart is where ever you are)_

_**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do**_

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

_So can I have this dance?_ (**Can I have this dance?)**  
_**Can I have this dance?**_

_Oh,  
No mountain's too high_  
_**And no ocean's too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop  
**_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_**What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,**_

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you _(Like you)_  
_**It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We**_ (_way we do)_ **do**

_**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better**_

_So can I have this dance?_ **(Can I have this dance?)**  
_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?**_

They finished with Matt holding Rachel flush against him. He looked down at her and forced himself not to chicken out. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and quickly backed away. As he attempted to walk away, Rachel grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in, kissing him passionately. He eagerly responded. They both ignored the responses from the club, both too engrossed in the kiss to really notice.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he decided that he had to thank Mr. Shue for giving them this assignment.


End file.
